


Coffee，tea or me？

by Toodles_L



Series: 论如何优雅地鼓掌 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 飞机厕所play，冷战和好的故事





	Coffee，tea or me？

Coffee，tea or me？  
“真不敢想象！你这个连买浴液都要买打折款的抠门家伙竟然为了躲我升舱？”德拉科把背包往座椅上狠狠一甩，背带打在了哈利腿上。

“哼，只是刚好有积分罢了。”哈利抖了抖手中的报纸，“怎么？你为了追我特意升了舱？”

“你以为你值得我花那么多钱？我只是想避开你和那个破破烂烂的商务舱！”

“哦～有钱人，了解了。”哈利点点头后再也没有搭理德拉科，他们的冷战已经持续了两个星期了。德拉科为了和好特意安排了次双人出差。

他们的冷战起因很是可爱。两个将近三十岁谈了十三年恋爱过了七年同居生活万事俱备只差扯证的大龄非单身男青年竟然因为家里床单用什么颜色吵了一架。

金发的表示他不会在红色的床单上艹他的男朋友。

黑发的表示示那他就别想在任何地方上他。

“你爱我还是爱床单！”德拉科大吼。

“那你是爱我还是爱床单！”哈利气势不输地朝他喊回去。

“用绿的！不然就分手！”

“一块床单比我重要？”哈利毫不留情地把枕头砸向德拉科的脸。

“你根本不爱我！分手就分手！”德拉科很有骨气地把枕头往地上一扔，拂袖而去，大门甩得震天响。

不出半个小时他就后悔了，可是回到家的时候却傻了眼：他的四只箱子整整齐齐地放在门口，旁边还站着一只哈利。

“帮你收拾好了，滚吧。”哈利以迅雷不及掩耳之势抢过了德拉科的钥匙，拆下钥匙和情侣钥匙挂件，只丢了个空荡荡的钥匙圈回去，“快走快走，别在我门前碍眼。”

德拉科检查了行李，本以为能借着少了东西的借口进屋争取一下宽大处理，可平常一向粗枝大叶的哈利这次想得很是周全，就连阳台上的湿内裤都给他放进去了。

Fuck.

“请问您需要些什么？咖啡还是茶水？”

哈利翻看着菜单，“coffee or tea or you？”

空姐温柔地回了一个微笑，心脏砰砰砰狂跳。

德拉科瞪着空姐：她怎么敢对哈利笑得那么风骚？哈利怎么调戏起空姐来了呢？他怎么不调戏我！

“......呃，这位先生，请问您......”

“一杯卡布奇诺，一块糖，牛奶要脱脂的；肉桂粉和巧克力粉的比例是一比二；温度70度左右，不要太烫我不喜欢，不要太冷那太难喝，”德拉科摘下墨镜，“会拉花吗？”

“会.....”

“好，拉一个马尔福家徽。好了，快去吧，回来时记得给我带条毛毯，要羊绒的。”

如果是漫画，那么空姐身上一定插满了箭头，上面写着“温度70度”“拉花要马尔福家徽”“肉桂和巧克力粉的比例是一比二”。

“好的。那波特先生需要什么？”

“一杯拿铁，三块糖，多放点奶油和巧克力酱，不用拉花。”

“你去干嘛！”哈利起身就要往外走，被德拉科拦住了。

“上厕所！....你跟着我干嘛？”

“上厕所啊！”德拉科双手插兜对自己跟屁虫的行为理直气壮。

厕所只有一间空着，哈利把德拉科推了进去，自己在外面等着。

“波特先生？”他回头看见空姐拿着一包咖啡豆，“您是要上洗手间吗？着急的话要不我带您去员工休息室的？”

“那太麻烦你了吧？”

“没关系的，我正好要过去，这儿的咖啡机坏了。”空姐侧过身伸手指路，“请跟我来。”

“哈利.....真的没关系吗？我还是重做一杯吧。”凯瑟琳紧张地咽着口水。她面前的哈利正不要命地往德拉科的卡布奇诺里倒盐。

“没事，他就是欠收拾，凯瑟琳。”哈利放下盐罐，在辣椒粉和黑胡椒之间犹豫不定，“出问题我负责，我就不信他敢对我怎么样！”

一层黑胡椒洒在咖啡上充当了巧克力粉。凯瑟琳不安地看着那杯加了七块糖，半罐盐和黑胡椒的卡布奇诺，有点为马尔福先生担心。

哈利端着自己特意给德拉科做的那杯咖啡走回座位，中途正好撞上来等不到人出来找人的德拉科。

“给你的，拿着。”

“你给我做的？刚刚你在做咖啡？为了我？”德拉科心里欢呼雀跃。

“嗯哼。”

德拉科满脸笑容地品了一口后脸色发青。谁能告诉他这杯甜得发齁咸得发苦还带着黑胡椒味儿的到底是什么！

“好喝吗？我特意为你做的，”哈利挂着假笑，“让你刁难凯瑟琳。”

“你竟然直接叫她的名字！”德拉科拍着扶手心里委屈又愤怒。

“哈利，你的咖啡和外套，我已经洗干净了。”凯瑟琳端着哈利要的拿铁和他的外套走来，“刚刚真是不好意思。”

“没事没事，那种情况下很正常。你膝盖没有受伤吧？刚刚......”哈利拿过衣服和咖啡，关切地问了一句。

“没！没受伤。”

“那就好。对了，你的手艺很棒，咖啡很好喝。”

“谢谢，我多煮了一些，你有需要随时来找我就好。”

德拉科：这是什么对话？？怎么这么暧昧？那种情况？哪种情况！他因为咖啡而发青的脸现在已经变黑了，凯瑟琳刚转身离开，德拉科就像发现了丈夫出轨的家庭主妇一样抓着哈利的衣服一顿猛嗅。

“你身上有她的香水味！她为什么叫你哈利！你的外套怎么回事，你们刚刚到底做了什么！”他扯着哈利的衬衫，又看见了他脖子上有一块发红的印记，“哈利·波特！我是你男朋友！”

“纠正一下，前男友。”哈利没有解释什么，“哦，我们还是同事。你想说什么？用什么身份，什么立场？前男友还是同事？貌似哪一个都没有资格对我的私人生活评头论足吧？”

“你们到底做了什么！”德拉科的声音气得发抖。

“我们，一起做了杯咖啡。”哈利暧昧的语气让德拉科不得不去猜想做咖啡是什么暗语，“你也知道，口红蹭到皮肤上就是很难洗掉的。”哈利的手按在了德拉科双腿之间。

口红和按在裆部的手。

“凯瑟琳的技术很好。”哈利收回手抿了一口咖啡，对于德拉科脸色越来越臭表示喜闻乐见。

接下来的旅程中两人都没有说话，哈利喝完咖啡写了会报告就睡了，而德拉科对于哈利和别人“做咖啡”表示十分不满，直到凌晨才沉沉睡去。

哈利摘下眼罩，看了看手表，离飞机降落还有四个小时。他小心地跨过德拉科的腿向外走去。

被哈利轻微的响动吵醒，德拉科睁眼一看身边的位置空了，远处的身影像极了哈利。

又想背着我去做咖啡？？做梦！

“你休想！波特！”德拉科非常不绅士地把哈利推进了头等舱的厕所，他锁上门把哈利压在了门后，粗暴直接地啃咬着他的双唇，连个吻都不舍得给他，迫切地用这种方式来表达他心里的愤怒。哈利伸手推开他但是手腕却被捉住按在了头顶上，德拉科一条腿卡在哈利的双腿之间，手按在他的胸口隔着衬衫挑逗他的乳头。

“放开我马尔福！”哈利提起膝盖就往德拉科两腿之间顶。

“放开你然后随你去和那个女的做咖啡？做梦！”他咬着哈利的下巴，嘴唇向上移动。

这个吻没有任何的温柔可言，甚至不能说这是个吻，这是德拉科单方面把嫉妒和愤怒发泄出来的方式。他解开哈利的衬衫，恼羞成怒地咬住了哈利的喉结，扯着他的衬衫下摆，手指熟练灵活地解开了腰带；温热的手掌包裹住哈利半勃的性器时，两个人都微不可查地叹了气。

手指和手掌富有技巧地揉搓着哈利的性器，隔着内裤按压着他的龟头；两个人慢慢靠近，哈利仰起头去寻找德拉科的嘴唇，而他的手掌摸上哈利的后背从上至下滑去，直到捏上他的臀肉；德拉科重重地拍打着他的屁股，哈利的一声痛呼被德拉科吃进嘴里；他扯着哈利的内裤，不断向后拉扯，紧绷的布料勒着哈利的性器和大腿带来异样的快感；棉质内裤摩擦着他的龟头，被他流出的前液打湿，德拉科脱下他的内裤，蹲下身含住了哈利的性器。

他的注意力并不在嘴里的东西上，他的眼睛盯着哈利，将男人的一切反应都收进眼底。他的眼神凶猛并且充满了占有欲，好胜急切想要证明自己，像是一匹狼紧紧地盯着自己的猎物。

哈利的性器早就勃起，站立在空气中，德拉科将哈利的性器压在他的小腹上，手指在龟头上打圈而舌头舔舐着柱身，从根部开始向上，粗糙的舌头和薄薄的一层皮肤接触，让哈利忍不住轻喊了一声“fuck”。

说不想念是假的。他和德拉科在一起十三年，清楚地了解对方的每一个敏感点，熟悉让对方高潮的方式、动作、挑逗。分开的这两个星期对他们来说都是一种折磨，他的左手能带给他的快感远远不如德拉科舌头轻舔的那一下。

德拉科凶狠又期待地看着哈利，他看见哈利嘴唇张开说了一声fuck，看见他的双手撑在大腿外侧的门板上来保持平衡，看到他仰着脖子喉结滚动，他知道哈利喜欢他所做的。德拉科含着哈利的龟头，手中撸动着他充血勃起的性器，舌头在头部画圈舔弄。

“她知道吗？她知道怎样取悦你吗？知道怎样才能让你揪着头发操跪在你面前的人的嘴？”德拉科握着哈利的性器，舌头来回舔着，看向哈利的眼神里都是挑衅。

“这个不用你担心，”哈利低头看着德拉科带着一个欠扁的笑容，他勾着德拉科的下巴，“我会慢慢教她的，就像我当初教你的那样。我相信凯瑟琳的学习能力比你强，不出几次就能让我在和她做爱的时候失控。”

德拉科眯起了眼睛，“是吗？你确定你知道自己所有的敏感点？那你知道这样的后果是什么吗？”他含住哈利的龟头，舌头舔弄马眼和冠状沟，配合着手中的撸动，哈利很快就喘着气，脸红了起来，说话时都要紧咬牙关，不然他的呻吟就会暴露他充分享受德拉科口舌服务的这一事实。

“感谢提醒，”哈利咬着牙齿，回答得很辛苦，“这让我想起了凯瑟琳灵活的舌头和细嫩的手，比你的可要舒服多了。”

“是吗？那她知道你很喜欢被人舔卵蛋吗？像这样？”德拉科强势地撑开了哈利的双腿，含着他的卵蛋，吸扯着，就像含着一大颗的巧克力球。

哈利双腿一软差点就要坐在地上，被德拉科含住胯下小球的感觉接近高潮，浑身酥酥麻麻，像是被通了微弱的电流又像是被人戳中了腰上的敏感点，痒得想发笑。他的脑子空空荡荡，灵魂飘飘然，双手按在门上撑着身体不往下掉，闭着眼不停地咽口水。他的后穴开始发痒，渴望被进入，手指也好，舌头也罢，哈利现在无比迫切地希望自己能够被打开，属于德拉科的气息能够围绕着自己。他想要揪着德拉科的头发，想要掐着他的下巴，想要深深地操他的喉舌，想要和他负距离接触。

德拉科满意地看着自己的嘴硬男友被撩拨得双手握拳，耳朵通红，双腿因为肌肉的紧绷而开始颤抖，没有人可以在取悦哈利的身体这方面超过他。他喘着气吐出了湿漉漉的卵蛋，重新吃进了他的阴茎，直接吞到了最深处，龟头上的黏膜蹭着他的喉咙软肉。德拉科按着哈利的胯左右晃着头，于是哈利的敏感地带不断摩擦着湿滑的口腔深处，他情不自禁地揪住了德拉科的头发挺腰抽插了几十下。

“承认吧波特，在这件事上没有人比我的技术更好。”德拉科喘着气摸着哈利大腿内侧的皮肤，另外的手慢慢撸动着性器。

“技术.....多练练就好了，她有大把大把的时间和机会来拿我做练习，总有一天......唔！”哈利话说到一半，德拉科伸进了手指夹住了他的舌头。

“都是废话，你知道你离不开我的。”德拉科的手指夹着哈利的舌头，模仿着口交的抽插。哈利的嘴巴张着，他的舌头舔着德拉科的手指，仿佛那是德拉科插在自己嘴里的阴茎；而他自己的正插在德拉科嘴里，卵蛋也正被德拉科握着，后穴的瘙痒越来越严重，他不断地扭着腰臀，呼吸粗重。

德拉科将他的性器含得很深，哈利能感觉到自己的龟头被他温暖的喉咙绞着，就像平时自己的后穴紧紧吸着德拉科的性器一样；他挺着腰往更深处送去，抽插了十几次后把精液留在了德拉科的喉咙里。

“咳...咳咳...下次提前说一声啊！”德拉科捂着嘴小声地咳嗽，他咽下了滴落在舌头上的几滴白色黏液，站起来抱着瘫软的哈利。

“离我远点。”哈利扭头避开了德拉科凑近的嘴唇。

“这样对一个刚刚把你伺候得那么舒服的人是不是不好，嗯？”德拉科捏着哈利的臀，趁他张嘴喊疼的时候吻了下去。

“唔....”哈利挣扎了一会便放弃了抵抗，老老实实等着这个吻结束。

“这个味道也太奇怪了，”哈利皱着眉打开了旁边的水龙头接了点水漱口，德拉科从背后抱着他，咬着他的耳垂。

“这可是你自己的。”

“可是这不是我习惯的味......”哈利及时闭上了嘴，但这不代表能免了德拉科对他的调笑。

“那你要试试习惯的味道吗？”他用自己火热硬挺的性器磨蹭着哈利的臀缝。

“我们分手了你还记得吧？”哈利双手撑在洗手台上，故作冷酷地看着德拉科，一副拔鸟无情的样子。

“那刚刚挺着腰射在我嘴里的是谁？原来你还可以和前男友做这些事？”他解开了自己的裤子，性器直接触碰着哈利发痒的后穴，在臀缝之间来回摩擦，“你敢说你这两个星期没有想我？没有怀念我的舌头，手指，我那根能让你尖叫高潮浑身颤抖的阴茎？肯定有吧宝贝，在夜深人静的时候？在你用按摩棒操自己的时候？你肯定想死我了吧，只有我能让你真正满足，只有我能填满你饥渴的小穴，只有我能光靠操你那张永远合不上的小嘴就让你射出来。你真的不想要吗？”他牵着哈利的手摸着自己那根早就流出了前液的棍子，“最后问一遍，真的不要？”

“.....要做就快点。”哈利红着脸扭头，死活不承认他想死了德拉科操他的感觉。

德拉科轻笑一声，掰开了哈利的臀肉，蹲了下去。

经过了丰富前戏的哈利早就压抑不住体内的欲望，他的小穴一直痒痒的，在德拉科的舌头润湿穴口的时候，这种酥麻感达到了巅峰。他摆了摆臀，德拉科的巴掌毫不留情地落下来。

“别动。”

他的舌头舔湿了露出来的一点点嫩肉，舌尖努力向里面钻去，他按着哈利的臀，从会阴舔舐到穴口，哈利趴在洗脸台上害羞地拒绝了和镜子里的自己对视，不管经历过多少次口交，他还是会对德拉科的舌头起反应，尤其是它在划过自己羞耻而又敏感的地区时。

德拉科塞进了一根手指。突然被异物进入的感觉很不好受，哈利下意识地夹紧了屁股好一会才慢慢放松下来。面对这具熟悉的身体，德拉科没用多久就塞进了接下来的两根手指。哈利渐渐撑不住了，指腹按压在腺体上的感觉让他愈发渴求被狠狠地操干。

“你要玩到什么时候！....快点....进来。”

当后穴被熟悉的阴茎填满的时候，哈利忍不住向后仰着勾着德拉科的脖子给了他一个吻。德拉科抱着哈利来到一旁的坐便器上，盖上盖子，将哈利放在上面按着他的腰就开始抽插。

坚硬的塑料盖子硌得哈利膝盖隐隐作痛，他跪在上面，双手撑在墙上，德拉科掐着他的腰和脖子控制着他，他就趴在哈利的身上，两人之间用一根性器紧紧相连；他不停地碾过哈利的腺体，按着他脖子的手掰开他的嘴唇，大拇指勾着他的嘴巴，指腹按在口腔内壁上。

“别咬着，叫出来，你应该让外面的那个女人听听你真正高潮的时候叫得有多浪！”德拉科一掌拍在哈利的臀肉上，留下一个红色的掌印，“让她听听什么才是高潮！可不是她用嘴就能达到的！”

哈利气呼呼地咬着德拉科的拇指借此报仇，他的后穴因为德拉科的巴掌而紧缩，身后的人骂了一句“fuck”后操干得更激烈了。

“她可以吗？她能操你的小穴让它直流水，能像我一样顶着你的腺体让你眼前一白全身一软吗？她能听见你气都喘不匀还叫我更用力操得更深吗？技术好？”德拉科揪着哈利的头发让他抬起头来，“那是用来形容我的！”

嫉妒激起了德拉科的胜负欲，他在地上铺了些衣服，抱着哈利躺在地上，拎起他的双腿，像个打桩机一样不间断地抽插着。这样的体位让他能进到很深的地方，哈利并起的双腿让他的小穴更加紧致诱人，每一次往外抽或者往里送都要更费力气但也能带来更多的快感。

哈利躺在地上，身体从腰部开始就悬在空中没有任何借力点。他明明就只是去和凯瑟琳泡了个咖啡，中途飞机遇到颠簸空姐没站稳摔在了地上蹭伤了膝盖，也把口红蹭到了哈利的衣服和脖子上！就是这样，虽然他的确有引导德拉科去想歪，但是被按在厕所的地板上操干....这不是他原本以为的发展啊！

“你....要吃醋到什么时候....我真的就是去泡了个咖啡啊！”哈利趁着德拉科放慢频率俯身啃咬他脖子的时候掐了他一把并做出了解释。

德拉科停了下来，“一分钟，说清楚，不然你今天别想出去。”

事实其实很简单，他真的只是和凯瑟琳一起泡了咖啡，然后看德拉科不爽给他加了一点点.....好吧，是很多额外的配料。他刻意引导德拉科想歪只不过是希望看看德拉科吃醋的样子！他可从来没想过这会让德拉科按着他在头等舱的厕所里来一炮。

“想看我吃醋？宝贝你这可真是恶趣味......虽然方法我不喜欢，但是恭喜你奏效了。”德拉科舔了舔哈利的耳垂，后者心里的警报哔哔作响。

“你要...干嘛...”

“你说呢？”

哈利的脚踝架在德拉科肩膀上，他双手勾着德拉科的腿才能在这场不断摇晃的生命大和谐舞曲中找到一些平衡；德拉科的囊袋拍打着哈利的臀肉，混合着落在臀上的巴掌声，啪啪啪啪此起彼伏；每一次巴掌落在哈利已经红肿的臀上时，他都会应激地夹紧后穴，于是德拉科一边喊着“fuck，your ass is so tight”一边坚持不懈地打着哈利的屁股——一是为了教育男友，二嘛，当然是为了增加情趣和快感。

哈利咬着手腕克制着呻吟声，他可不想让外面的人听见他的浪叫，他把所有想说的话都藏在他的眼睛里，水汪汪的祖母绿眼眸看着德拉科。

用力，德拉科....

再深一点，快一点，哦，fuck。

我可真是爱死了你干我的样子，脸颊红红的，被汗打湿的头发垂在脸侧，一晃一晃地，和你操我的频率一样。

德拉科握着哈利的腰，快速在他体内抽动，他闭着眼睛喘着气，哈利知道这是快要结束的意思。

“别....别弄在里面....呃...不好...清理的...嘶，你听见没有....”他拍拍德拉科的手，这可是在飞机上，要是射在了里面清理起来可是很麻烦的。

“那我应该射在哪儿？”德拉科抱起哈利，后者的腿勾上他的腰，“墙壁上？地上？那样更不好清理吧？”他笑着低头去吻哈利，舌头在他的嘴唇上滑来滑去，牙齿轻轻扯咬着他红肿柔软的下唇。

“.....你别以为我不知道.....啊唔...你在想什么，”哈利给了他一个大白眼，德拉科没有介意，他在哈利的脸颊上亲了亲，带着撒娇的意味，“......fine，好吧....早知道就准备好安全套了...”

哈利嘟嘟囔囔地回应着，手在德拉科胸前摸来摸去——半个月了终于摸到熟悉的胸了。

德拉科在快要高潮的时候抽了出来塞进了哈利嘴里，一股温凉的液体喷洒在哈利的喉咙里。

“.....一如既往地难吃。”

“是吗？可你从来没有拒绝过。”德拉科抱起他交换了这个带着点儿腥咸味的吻。

“请问两位需要点什么？和昨天一样？一杯卡布奇诺和一杯拿铁？”凯瑟琳心惊胆战地问着德哈夫夫要喝点什么，心里跪地祈求千万不要是一样的了。

“不，两杯拿铁，一杯三块糖，多放点奶油和巧克力酱，另外一杯加一块糖就好。”简单明了的菜单从德拉科口中报出，凯瑟琳简直不敢相信这是昨天那位要求在卡布奇诺上画马尔福家徽的人。

“嗯，好的，请两位稍等。”

“我可没有为难她。”德拉科牵着哈利的手，吻着他的手背，“coffee，tea or me？”

“哼，”哈利笑了笑，升起遮光板看着窗外的云海。

“You.”


End file.
